


Take Me (Sam x Reader)

by sparklingcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ass Play, Cunnilingus, Dom!Sam, F/M, Fucking, Light Dom/sub, Messy, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester/Reader - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Wet Dream, sam x reader - Freeform, sam/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingcas/pseuds/sparklingcas
Summary: Sam wakes you up in the middle of the night, needing your help with a problem.





	Take Me (Sam x Reader)

“Y/N, baby wake up.” Sam’s voice roused you from your sleep, and as soon as you gained consciousness, you were in fight mode.

“What’s wrong?” You asked in the darkness of your bedroom, trying to sit up - only to discover that Sam’s arm was holding you firmly in place.

“Nothing life threatening.” His voice was low, primal. And you soon realized what was going on you felt his throbbing erection pressing into your ass.

“ _Mmm,_  Sam.” You half moaned from sleepiness.

Sam held your back firmly against his chest as his hand moved from where it had rested on your waist, and found its way under your shirt and up to your breast. You let out a breathy moan as he pressed his cock into your backside once more - realizing that he’d already taken his boxers off. He kneaded your breast as he began to pepper kisses along the back of your shoulder, teasing your nipple between two fingers as he did so.

Sam’s breathing hitched as he continued to press his cock into you. You weren’t sure how he was so horny at…whatever time it was. But with the way he was twisting your nipple inbetween his forefinger and thumb, you were going to be just as horny, very soon.

You tried to roll over in Sam’s arms to face him, but he held you in place. His kisses on your shoulders soon turned to bites on your neck. You gasped when his teeth drug against your skin, when his tongue brushed against that sensitive spot just below your ear.

He gave your breast one last squeeze before his hand traveled down and over your ass - you’d gone to bed with nothing more than a tank top and a thong on. He gripped your ass tightly, growling possessively before his hand pulled away and came back down with a smack.

“Sorry baby, I just need you… _now_.” He said while he pulled your panties to the side.

“ _Then take me Sam_ -” you mewled as you felt the tip of his finger tease at your entrance.

He then shifted his weight and moved his free hand, pushing you to lay completely on your stomach, your arms trapped underneath you as his finger pushed the rest of the way into your entrance. His other hand rested between your shoulder blades, holding you in place.

You moaned as his long middle finger drug along your walls. He curled it a few times, causing the lower half of your body twitch. While you whined, Sam pulled his finger out of you, bringing it, along with his ring finger to his mouth to lick it clean of your slick and to moisten the other finger - causing his cock to twitch again before his hand moved back down to your ass, his two wet fingers sliding back into your entrance.

“ _Ohhh, god_.” you moaned as you laid there, still unable to move.

Sam picked up the pace with his fingers, and soon enough the sound of your juices filled the room as he drove them into you repeatedly. He knew what he was doing to you in this position. He knew you could never come at this angle. But you always came close.

“ _Sam, please_.” you begged as your breaths became more and more shallow with each passing second.

“ _Not yet_.” He whispered as he continued to torture you with pleasure.

After scissoring his fingers for a moment, his hand left your pulsing pussy. You let out an involuntary whine from the loss of contact but soon moaned as his fingers forced themselves into your mouth. You swirled your tongue around them and licked off every drop of your arousal. The sweet taste making you crave your release even more.

“Can I please come now baby?” you asked after licking his fingers clean.

“ _Soon_.” He said as he sat up.

You felt his hands on your hips a second later. He lifted your hips off of the bed and you tucked your knees under you, but you knew to keep your upper half flat against the mattress. You knew that when Sam got like this, there was no stopping him; and you loved every second of it.

As you sat there with your ass completely exposed and your thong soaked, you felt Sam hook a finger around the thin piece of lace that was the waistband and with one swift tug - the material was torn from your body.

You bit your bottom lip into your mouth as Sam’s hands squeezed your ass, spreading your cheeks as he did so. Your hands slid out from underneath you and rested by your head just as Sam’s tongue licked a long strip from your clit - all the way up to your ass.

Your body jerked some as he repositioned himself, but was soon spreading your cheeks once again and attaching his mouth to your pussy. You let out a higher pitched moan as his tongue licked along all of your walls for several seconds. His fingers reached forward and very lightly teased your throbbing clit - just enough for some relief, but not nearly enough.

As his agonizing teasing of your clit continued, his tongue traveled up to your ass and you let out another loud moan as he licked around your entrance there. He took the sounds of your moan as a hint to move his hands and dig his fingertips into your ass as his tongue flicked and licked in circles.

Sam couldn’t have tortured you anymore. You needed to come and with Sam only eating your ass, you knew that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. His hands dug into you even harder, and you were sure you’d wake up with bruises the next day. Not that you would mind.

He kept your cheeks spread as his mouth moved back down your pussy, licking another stripe just before he pushed your legs open some more. Sam’s mouth left you briefly as he laid down on his back with his head between your legs so that you were now straddling him. He grabbed your hips and urged you to sit up. 

You lifted your body off of the bed, whining whenever your pussy lowered enough for Sam’s tongue to reach it. You took your shirt off, your hands immediately going for your breasts and squeezing as Sam let you grind down onto his face, his tongue flicking against your clit as you did so.

“ _Sammm_ ” you moaned as his mouth seemed to open wider as his tongue moved down to your entrance. You squeezed your breasts and grinded down on his face again, desperate for his tongue to go deeper.

He moaned into your soaking wet, throbbing sex. His voice vibrated through you as he moved back to your clit, his tongue circling around the sensitive bud and then flicking it repeatedly. He flattened his tongue and you pressed down into his face, grinding and thrusting - fucking his face until you were tumbling over the edge. Your orgasm ripped through you, the release causing you to cry out. Sam’s tongue had basically quit moving since you’d began fucking his mouth and just allowed you to make yourself come. He grabbed your thighs and held you down against his face, his tongue now pressing harder against your clit, drawing out your pleasure and causing your body to writhe above him.

Your arms fell forward and landed on the bed to support your weight as you came down. Sam gave your pussy another few hard licks after your orgasm ended to make you twitch with oversensitivity. He slid down and sat back up, pushing you back down on your hands and knees.

“Your pussy tastes so good-” he began, lining himself up to your entrance- “just makes me even harder.”

You were already breathing heavily whenever Sam finally pushed himself into you. He stretched and filled your pussy to the brim, bumping into your cervix before pulling out of you slowly. He pushed himself in slowly one more time, and you opened your eyes - looking forward in your pitch black room just before Sam began to slam into you.

“ _Oh god_!” you shouted. Sam’s dug his fingers into your hips and slammed you back against him with each thrust.

You felt all of the blood rush to your head as Sam fucked you harder than you were sure he’d ever fucked you before.

“ _Hnng, Y/N_.” he groaned as his cock dragged along your walls, over and over again.

Your pussy clenched around him now and again. One of his hands moved from your hip and slid up your back, threading itself into your hair and pushing the upper half of your body down into the mattress; the rest of your body soon to follow. After a moment of having the side of your face pushed into the bed as you were fucked, Sam used his hand on your hip to push the lower half of your body down in place as well, and to your surprise, he began fucking you even faster.

Your hands reached up and grabbed the bars of the head board, holding on and pushing against them to keep Sam’s cock deep inside you.

“Touch yourself.” he commanded you. 

You did as he said and he allowed you to lift your hips ever so slightly so that one of your hands could reach down and rub your clit. Your fingers circled the sensitive bud and your moans became higher pitched once again as his hand came down to smack your ass.

You knew you were getting ready to come undone for a second time, and judging by Sam’s erratic thrusting, so was he.

“ _Fill me up, baby_.” you whined, and not more than half a dozen thrusts later, Sam let out one of the sexiest moans you’d ever heard come from a man; triggering your own orgasm as his hot cum spilled out into you - your walls clenching around his throbbing cock and both of you cried out until you both came down from your highs.

Sam buried himself balls deep inside of you as his release reignited for one last second, another small string of sticky cum releasing inside of you. Another moan leaving his mouth before he was finished. He pulled out of you and fell down next to you, finally allowing you to turn to face him.

As you snuggled into his chest, he wrapped his arms around you. The smell of sex and pine filling your senses as you closed your eyes and relaxed. Sam hooked a finger under your chin and lifted your head to kiss him, giving you the chance to breathe in the scent of the man you loved even more.

“Mmm, I’m going back to sleep now.” you mumbled happily against his lips before resting your head back against his chest.

“Good idea. Love you.” Sam agreed as he relaxed.

“…you too.” you breathed out just as you began to slip back into unconsciousness - hoping that the morning was still at least another three hours away. 


End file.
